


Hide and Seek With a Psycho

by HimeBee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, Biting, Creampie, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grinding, Hide and Seek, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Neglected Aftercare, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sadism, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Did you think you could hide forever? No... Stefanowouldfind you. Hehadto find you, for you were his and his alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a major thirst for Stefano, and it must be quenched!!! Also, if you haven't watched the scene in The Evil Within 2 where Stefano jumpscares Lily, then here! It's where I got my motivation from xD
> 
> https://subject-number-five.tumblr.com/post/166551186893/hide-and-sick-with-stef

"Hellooo? _Mia amora_? Where are you hiding..." You could feel your body quivering uncontrollably as you listened to that smooth voice of his boom throughout your house.

 

 

Inviting Stefano over for a platonic movie night, may have _not_ been the best idea ever... After you found out how much Stefano cared for you, how far he was willing to go to "protect you", you weren't sure if your relationship should extend beyond friendship, or if it should continue at all.

Still, he obviously did not feel the same way in that regard. After that movie night, Stefano began to show possessive tendencies more frequently, going as far to literally plunge a steak knife through a waiter's hand after the young boy only gave your shoulder a friendly pat. In all honesty, you were thankful that his money was able to buy him out of that one, or else he would have been imprisoned for that incident.

You still cared for the man's wellbeing, but you weren't going to change your mind about the situation. Stefano's behavior had gotten out of control, and you decided it would be in your best interest, and for the sake of everyone else, to cut ties with the eccentric artist. Unfortunately for you, he did _not_ take this well. What were you expecting?

 

 

\--

 

 

_"Ah, mia cuora, it is so nice to see you again. Tell me, what did you have to talk to me about that was so **very** important that it could not be said over the phone, hm?" He was in an unusually peppy mood, most likely due to the fact that you had been the one to invite him over and not the other way around. _

_Although, you had a feeling that peppiness would definitely not last long when you finally told him the decision you had decided on. Honestly, it was for the best. Despite having been a longtime friend of yours, Stefano's behavior had completely spiraled out of control. You figured the only way to stop him from being like this was to break off your friendship._

_How very naive..._

_"Well, I wanted to talk to you about our... Relationship." The artist quirked an eyebrow at your choice of words as a cat-like grin spread across his face. He had the wrong idea, it seemed._

_"And, what about our relationship, mia tesora?" With a long inhale of breath and closed eyelids, you find the strength to tell him like it is._

_"I'm sorry, Stefano, but I think it would be for the best if we didn't see each other any longer." Your eyes reopen once the words had been spoken, and your blood felt like ice in your veins as his grin gradually dropped into an unpleasant frown, very unbecoming of a handsome man like him..._

_"Surely you jest, darling."_

_"I'm sorry... But I'm not joking, Stef. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see you out now." How **dare** you... How dare you use the nickname **you** gave him, then proceed to crudely tear his heart out of his fucking chest?! _

_"No..."_

_"...Excuse me?" The morbid artist slowly rose to his feet, immediately towering over you once he was at his full height._

_"No. You do **not** get to say that to me, mia cara... You are mine. And I will not let you go so easily." He was beginning to scare you even more now, so it was time to assertively ask him to take his leave. _

_"I'm not "yours", Stefano... Now please... Leave." You were hoping that this would get him to go, yet he stood as still and as stiff as a statue, eyebrows furrowing as he regarded you with a spiteful glower that made your skin crawl._

_Before you could say anything else, Stefano was suddenly standing directly in front of you, gazing down at you with a pointed look as his hand reached down to grasp your jaw. He had a rough hold on your face and it was borderline painful, smooth leather biting into your flesh. Even when you cried out in agony, Stefano did not release you._

_"You are mine... No one else can have you, dammit! **Mine**!" His grip tightened as he allowed his emotions to get the best of him, weak groans of pain falling from your lips. _

_You weren't able to move an inch until you yanked your face out of his grasp, roughly shoving him away with all the strength you could muster. Your hand gently massaged your sore jaw whilst you attempted to regulate your distorted breathing. Stefano only watched you with immense pleasure and satisfaction, and it sickened you._

_"P-please leave... Right now, or else I'll have to call the police." Stefano chuckled quietly, which then evolved into full blown maniacal laughter once the man suddenly brandished a long, intricate knife from his jacket._

_"Oh, tesora, I believe that will be the last thing you do. I simply cannot allow that." Your eyes stayed glued to the ivory glow of the blade, and you just knew your body was freezing up entirely out of fear._

_When he stepped toward you, you instinctively stepped further away, eyes shifting back and forth between the blade and the sadist grin on your Stefano's face. It was easy to tell that he was getting off on your fear, almost as if it was routine to him. He tapped the knife against his cheek._

_"I suggest you start running, gattina."_

 

 

"No sense in hiding, dear. I _will_ find you... It is only a matter of time." From your hiding spot underneath your bed, you could hear him softly humming _Serenade for Strings_. 

You waited a few minutes in complete silence, shifting around on your hands and knees until you finally deemed it safe to exit from underneath the bed. You decided that calling 911 would be your best bet at getting out of here, hoping that Stefano was in another part of your home at the moment. 

"I-is he gone yet?" Curiously, you slowly inch your way from underneath your bed far enough to peek your head out to have a look around your bedroom. You honestly weren't sure if it was safe yet...

 

" _BWAAH_!" Stefano's face suddenly appearing right in front of yours nearly gave you a heart attack, and that low growl did not help your anxiety.

Screaming to the top of your lungs, you attempted to slide back further under the bed to avoid him touching you with those warm, leather-clad fingers.

"I told you I would find you, [Your Name], my dear. Now, come to me." He was attempting to grab at you and drag you out of your hiding spot, but you wouldn't budge. 

"Quit your whining! As adorable as it is, you are beginning to annoy me." Out of all the years you've known him, you had only seen the artist angry at least once or twice. 

 

It was clear he was very experienced at bottling up his anger, but now, you weren't so sure... Stefano was a loose cannon, unable to control his own emotions as they all began to pour out; disturbing and psychopathic. 

His hand furled tightly around your ankle, hard enough to make you yelp in pain. He was trying to pull you, yet you were being so stubborn to the point where your leg was threatening to dislocate if he pulled on it any harder. 

"S-Stefano, stop!" He chose to ignore your incessant pleading, forcefully pulling you against your will until you were out in the open. 

The artist wasted no time in pinning you down, one hand clutching both your wrists and placing them above your head, whilst his other held that long knife uncomfortably close to your neck. 

 

"I want you to take back what you said, _mia_ _cara.._. Tell me that you are _mine_." When you didn't give him an answer, he pressed the knife closer to your throat until the tip was licking against your carotid. 

Stefano was losing patience with you. From the irritated look on his face, you knew exactly how worked up he was becoming. Even still, you chose to stay silent. He appeared to notice your feeble attempts at keeping quiet, grinning down at you underneath him with all of his teeth visible. 

"Oh, [Your Name]... You don't know how long I have waited for this moment. Seeing you under me with such a lovely expression of fear..." Your breathing sped up when Stefano started _smelling_ you, sharp nose pressed against your collarbone as he greedily inhaled your scent. 

 "Aahh... The smell of fear on your skin is... Engrossing, dear." His words were accompanied by _something_  poking against your thigh when he leaned down further, causing your heart to stop completely for a few moments. Was he..?

 

"I want you. I want your body, your mind, soul,  _everything_.  _Merda..._ You have me wrapped around your finger, you know?" His speech definitely didn't impede the gyration of his hips against your own.

If anything, the more he thought about possessing you, the harder his cock became. Stefano wouldn't postpone it any longer, and he would _not_ take no for an answer. The artist gripped your chin with his fingers to turn your attention back to him. You were awfully quiet and it made him frown. 

"Listen, _tesora_ , I have wanted you for a very long while now, and I have absolutely no intentions of letting you go." The frigid point of his knife traced along your neck once more as he spoke, both good and bad eye following along as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

 

You closed your eyes and flinched away from the warm hand suddenly caressing your face, preparing yourself for death. Stefano recognized that facial expression easily, having seen it on numerous occasions before. However, seeing it on your lovely face was a sight that he would never forget as long as he lived. The corners of his mouth curled up slowly, forming into a sadist grin whilst he studied you. 

"Do not misunderstand my motives, my dear [Your Name]. I never planned on killing you, _mia cara_... No, I wish to admire your beauty until the end of my days."

 

 

"Won't you allow me this _one_ pleasure, my precious masterpiece?"


	2. Admitting and Submitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefano _makes_ you submit to him and surprisingly enough, you let him have his fun. Was this a good decision? Who knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because a few of you wanted more of this garbage! And daddy _always_ provides (●´ω｀●)

You never wanted any of this. All you wanted was to break off all ties to Stefano Valentini, and yet here you were, pinned underneath him on the floor of your bedroom staring up at him with eyes full of fear. It was fairly obvious that he was getting off on the frightened expression painted across your face, but you couldn't help it. You suddenly felt so vulnerable around him.

 

Having a knife pressed against your throat wasn't exactly the most enjoyable situation either, not to mention how Stefano’s clothed cock began to press snugly against your upper thigh, muted promises of what he had in store for you. He was slowly grinding against you, the cold metal of the blade scraping against your throat with every thrust of his hips. You were struggling vainly against him, pressed so closely to the artist was numbing your brain.

The fact that you could feel his warm breath fanning your cheeks each time he spoke made you shiver with questionable anticipation. Despite telling and reassuring yourself over and over again that you didn't want this, you couldn't deny the fact that you were feeling _something_ , and it definitely wasn't fear.

Of course you still felt uneasy due to Stefano’s recent erratic behavior, yet you still felt no animosity toward the artist. If anything, you felt sorrow in your heart for the man. All of your subconscious thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt, having been invaded by Stefano's voice as he began to speak again, nonchalantly severing the straps of your tank top as he spoke.

“ _Cara,_ I have yet to see your body... No longer. You can't hide from me forever.” You were going to ask what he meant, but there is little to gain from questioning the obvious.

 

His knife sliced through your top like a blade through hot butter with little to no resistance; from you or the fabric. You stayed completely silent and still, too afraid to move lest you be nicked by the blade. Stefano gave a satisfied hum at your obedience, proceeding with the barbaric removal of your top without even asking for consent. 

Once you were void of the soft material of your shirt, another pleased sigh fell from the man's lips as his eyes hungrily raked over your bare upper body. Your breasts were absolutely _perfect_ in his eyes, and your nipples were already beginning to harden as a side effect from the cool atmosphere of your bedroom.

“Lovely… So very lovely, _mia cuora_.” With a short dip of his head, Stefano opened his mouth wide to accommodate your breast, eager tongue flicking against your nipple as he sucked and nibbled on your chest.

His other gloved hand, once wielding the knife, had abandoned the blade in favor of groping your other soft breast. Stefano’s lips vibrated against your skin as he moaned, low and throaty, clearly appreciative of the way you were fitting into his palm nicely. Like a jigsaw puzzle. It was all too much, his wet tongue, soft lips and rough hands all roaming over your body like a sentient paintbrush on a blank canvas.

 

“P-please… Don't-” Your words were forcefully shoved back down your throat as his mouth suddenly claimed your own, sloppily and passionately, taking advantage of your temporary stupor to push his tongue past your parted lips and into your awaiting mouth.

Stefano pulled away slightly for a small breath of air before reconnecting with you once more. He wasted no time in snaring your bottom lip in between his teeth, whilst growling like a feral beast as he does so. You could feel your entire being finally responding to his obscene actions, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist after pulling yourself slightly out from under him.

The artist appeared to favor this new position, humming against your exposed throat when he finally found the strength to part from your kiss-swollen lips. Your cries echoed throughout your small home as the feeling of sharp, dizzying pain began to register in your mind and in your nerves. The pain came in the form of Stefano’s teeth sinking into the sensitive skin of your throat, none too gentle either.

His tongue immediately began to sample your taste, running over the irritated bite marks he left in your flesh. You wrapped your arms around his neck to draw him closer to your body, craving that pleasurable heat that only Stefano seemed to be able to offer unto you. It was all happening so very quickly, you weren't quite sure if this was reality, or a cruel dream.

 

Originally, you told yourself that you had no romantic feelings for the morbidly inclined artist whatsoever, and yet the feeling of his tongue against your skin was so appeasing. You weren't sure if you would be able to stop yourself from making a stupid decision you were bound to regret later. Although, you couldn't bring yourself to give a fuck once the clinking sound of a belt being unbuckled hit your ears.

Your head was tossed back with your eyelids shut in anticipated bliss, lips parting to make way for the needy whines coming from your throat; thrumming lightly with pain due to the biting prior. Stefano responded to your whine with a low growl, fumbling faster with his belt in an attempt to hurry things along. You just _knew_ you wanted him because he’s always wanted you. And now, he could have you; _all_ of you.

“Just h-hurry, please… I can't w-wait anymore.” The sound of your shameless begging felt foreign even to your own ears, yet they appeared to be quite effective as he finally tossed the belt away in some corner of your room.

“I won't go easy on you, _tesora_... No. First, you must _suffer_.” He whispered into the dip of your collarbone, topped off with an impish smile etched into his face. 

 

Your eyes began to frantically dart around the room in an attempt to draw your focus to literally _anything_ else, and not on the strange sensation of Stefano's fingers brushing against your pussy lips. He promptly shoved your panties off to the side, unable to be bothered with the tedious removal. Stefano wanted to get inside you as quickly as humanly possible, that much was blatantly clear.

If he could avoid mindlessly tossing clothes everywhere, then he most certainly would. You could feel the curve of his mouth as he spoke once more, lips brushing past your neck and chin, all whilst forcing his hips down. With one precise stoke, half of the man's cock was already buried deep within your walls.

Your legs curled loosely around his waist in an attempt to ease the slight burning sensation of his cock invading your tight cunt, stretching you out further with another quick thrust. Stefano dropped down to his elbows, placed on either side of your head, hissing as if your pussy was strangling the life out of him.

 

“ _Ragazza troia_... You're already squeezing me so tightly. I've barely even started, dear.” Stefano chuckled darkly against the shell of your ear, clearly enjoying the way you clenched around him as he spoke.

His voice was doing things for you, but you wouldn't admit it out loud of course. Stefano was already far too egotistical for his own good. Instead, you decided to keep quiet with the exception of sighs and moans of pleasure. His cock was roughly hitting that sweet spot of yours over and over to the point where it had you literally drooling, mumbling incoherently about how you wished he would fuck you faster.

Stefano chuckled at your dazed expression, deriving immense enjoyment from the way your mouth hung open, tears and saliva trailing down your chin in a thin stream, pupils blown wide. Beautiful... An absolute masterpiece that _he_ had created.

"Are you close, _mia cuora_? Tell me…” It was fairly obvious how close you were. Hell, you weren't sure how much longer you would last with him all but slamming his hips into yours.

 

"C-close!"

The only thing you could hear through the slight ringing in your ears was the lewd squelching sound of Stefano sliding in and out of your pussy with embarrassing ease. His words were nothing but quiet mumbles to you, eyes clenching shut in tandem with your body clenching down on the man’s length, still fucking your guts out.

“ _Merda_ -!” You were determined to ride out the entirety of your orgasm, sensitive walls still spasming as Stefano eagerly pursued his own release by using you as his fucktoy.

He set a brutal pace almost instantly, gloved hands slipping down your body to grab hold of your hips for leverage. As his thumbs dug harshly into your plush hips, you could do no more than whimper and shut your eyes, becoming far too tired to fight anymore. Stefano continued to use your cunt until his hips began to jerk sporadically from the intensity of the orgasm, causing him to nearly collapse on top of you as he hissed and growled like a crazed animal.

 

You tried moving your sore body out from underneath him, but Stefano was not about to allow that. Not until every last drop of his seed was embedded in that tight pussy of yours. He held onto your hips just to make sure, grinning like a satisfied cat while planting light kisses to your neck and cheeks as if to apologize. You hadn't realized it until now, but the artist was still fully clothed with the exception of his belt that had been tossed away earlier. You, on the other hand, were bare _and_ shivering.

Your panties that had been shoved to the side, were now ruined and dirtied. The remnants of your sliced up tank top slid off of your chest as you leant up on your elbows with surprising difficulty, feeling as if your legs were missing. Stefano picked himself up off of the ground, yet not before placing a small kiss to your forehead, all while adjusting his hair and smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit.

“I do wish I could stay and take care of you, _tesora_ , but I have an art exhibit to attend to. So, _Ciao_ ~!” The bastard left you there on your bedroom floor, full of his cum, extremely sore all over and covered in sweat from head to toe.

 

Not to mention the fact that he had practically ruined your clothes! You were going to get him back, and you knew _exactly_ how to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible with leaving stories as they are. Someone just euthanize me already, Jesus Christ.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have to see how many people like this.. I really want to do a part two, but I don't wanna waste my time aghh
> 
> Also, someone please tell me if the Italian is wrong. If it is, blame Google Translate XD


End file.
